The present invention generally relates to computers and computer software. More specifically, it is directed to systems, methods, and computer program products for interconnecting content provider platforms using, for example, proprietary data exchange standards with information requesting clients.
An API server may be arranged to provide external access to application data and processes for B2B communication. The API server operates as a gateway between disparate business applications and allows data exchange between them by adapting the data from one application into another application.